


Schadenfreude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [374]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This was not your normal murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/10/2000 for the word [schadenfreude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/10/schadenfreude).
> 
> schadenfreude  
> A malicious satisfaction obtained from the misfortunes of others.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #090 Fire.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Schadenfreude

Tony stared at the remains of the fire that killed over 100 navy enlisted and could only imagine the schadenfreude of the arsonist in his mind. Whoever this guy was, he clearly gained pleasure from the misfortune of others. Every corpse had a look of terror in their eyes. 

Tony had no idea what had happened here, but something terribly wrong clearly had. To take out so many petty officers and other crew members and leave them dying with looks of terror on their face, this was not your normal murderer.

Tony knew one thing. The dead couldn’t be in better hands. There was no way Gibbs would stop before he found their murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
